I don't think about it, or do I?
by Warrior-Halfa
Summary: Lancer is tired of Danny always asking to be excused. Each time, gone for longer than needed. It's time he actually thought about it.
1. Chapter 1

School.

One of the things that takes up most of Daniel Fenton's life.

Sure, it was fine for other people his age, they didn't have the same reponsibilities as him.

He used to like getting to school, when he was younger, but ever since freshman year, he'd been acting, strangely.

One of the things that his Language Arts teacher, Mr. Lancer noticed.

The teacher turned around from the whiteboard to look at the class. As if on cue, a raven haired boy raised him hand up.

Daniel. For the third time that day. Three is a charm.

He sighed.

"May I be excused?" the teacher heard him say that all too familiar words come from his mouth. Sometimes he wondered if it was to play video games or skip school.

But it couldn't be.

Facts he noticed contradicted them all. The boy would always come back with scratches or bruises, impossible for if he were to play video games. Possible if he were outside of school. If he had wanted to skip school, he would've been gone the first time he was excused. He couldn't have left without the other teachers or the security guard seeing. He couldn't have gotten into a fight with a ghost, he was always hearing stories from his students and fellow teachers about Phantom fighting the ghosts.

Gone for hours on end. Daniel was one complicated kid. His parents were stranger still. Ghost hunters were what people use to think as supersticious.

Now, people all know that ghosts were real all along.

The ghosts appeared at the same time as Daniel's accident. He supposedly had an accident in his parent's lab. Small shock, nothing more. Linked to this, possible.

Explanation for the problem, possible.

The boy did have to capability to score well. At the beginning of the year, all the teachers were positive he'd turn out like his sister.

Jazmine, the genius. The only subject the boy was able to keep his grades up for right now would be art.

Lancer wasn't sure it'd be best for the boy though.

Could he need a tutor? Maybe he has potential but doesn't learn well in a crowded enviroment.

He remembered the time he took some time to teach Daniel after class and he scored wonderfully on his test. Just two days was enough, the rest of the class had much longer but scored less.

"No." Lancer took in a deep breath. Hopefully, he knew what he was doing. "As a matter of a fact, I'd like to see you after class later."

He caught the boy swear under his breath.

"Language, Mr. Fenton."

* * *

Author's Note: The plot bunny calls!

Five more left or I'm gonna burst! Haha.

Well, tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The pattern was simple.

Ghost sense

Ask to be excused

Catch the ghost in the Fenton Thermos

Back to class where Tucker would fill him in.

He couldn't even pass the second step. All Danny could do was hope it wasn't Skulker or Technus. Extra points of it's the Box Ghost.

"Language, Mr. Fenton." He heard his teacher say.

With a voice as monotonous as that, he could be the next Eminem.

"Yes sir." He groaned.

As if having read his mind, the blue ghost phased through the door.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

The class immediately broke out in laughter and some fell off their seats. Seeing the children sprawl out on the floor the moment he spoke, the poor ghost thought that everyone was surrendering to him immediately.

"ALAS! I HAVE CONQUERED A SMALL ARMY! NO ONE WOULD DARE TO EVER STAND IN MY WAY AGAIN!"

This caused everyone to laugh even harder. All except the Language Arts teacher. Lancer grabbed his books and started whirling them in the way of the floating being.

Sam and Tucker jumped into action soon after and took out their small ecto guns. They had nabbed them from Danny's parent's lab. The older Fentons wouldn't even notice. They'd always make more. There were probably so many in the lab, that the parents lost count.

Danny pulled out the Thermos and sucked the blue ghost into the Thermos as soon as he fell backwards.

"I'LL BE BACK! BEWA-" And he was gone.

It took the whole class half an hour to get over the laughter, even after that, chuckles were exchanged. The whole of Lancer's class period was filled with students laughing their heads off and the confiscating of phones with footage of the incident.

* * *

"Daniel, did you have anything to do with the incident?" The slightly overweight teacher questioned. The only two people left in the class that day were Danny and Lancer. Sam and Tucker's parents had picked them up having heard of the 'attack' and rushed over as soon as possible. Danny's parents got there sooner than all the others, but he passed to them the thermos and Lancer requested that he could have a talk with the teen.

"Erm, other than capturing him, nope." He got a genuine sounding answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" The reply sounded rehearsed.

"Ok, then what have you been doing. I'm not going to pretend I didn't notice. You've been gone for hours every day." Lancer decided to cut to the chase and crossed his arms.

"I-well, you see... you wouldn't understand really." He saw Danny stutter.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's complicated."

"Why?"

"I've been playing video games?" Sounds more like a question.

"Explain the bruises."

"I tripped?" Not a logical answer either.

"Have you been fighting the ghosts? We both know that's Phantom's job. You don't need to help him."

"Well, er- I give him the weapons?" Logical, that would explain how the ghost kid got the Fenton Thermos.

"How do you're parents not notice you're taking things from them. Look, Daniel, you know you can talk to me right?" He sighed. The boy's a thief too?

"I know. Can I just leave now?" Lancer saw the boy grab his bag and stand up.

"Ok. Go." What got over him?

What happened?

He was going to find out.

* * *

Author's Note: Was this a bit OOC? Sorry. I kinda rushed through. I'M GONNA BE ABSENT FOR THE WEEK SO I THOUGHT: Might as well update all of my stories. the first half.

Tell me what you think! :3

Trust me, there's gonna be quite a bit of drama. NOT QUITE a reveal fic, but very close.

~learning from all of you!

~Rika


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I decided to do this one in Danny's POV... taking off from the previous chapter to a new day. Enjoy! XP._**

* * *

Danny closed the door to the classroom gently and sighed. Tugging at the end of his sleeve, and forgetting that his parents were outside, he rolled his eyes and stretched out and yawned like it was early in the morning. Realising, suddenly, of the two ghosthunters standing at the door, he immediately switched into an excited mode. He looked up to the two adults with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! Did you hear? I caught a ghost!" The halfa acted as if he hadn't done anything like it before. Internally rolling his eyes, he made a note to himself that he had pulled this trick this time and it wouldn't be valid the next time anything similar happened.

"See, Maddie? I told you he'd be fine! I always knew Danny would take after the family business! Even Jazz has a knack for it!" Danny was pulled into a huge, bone-crushing hug by his father. The teen smiled and blood rushed to his cheeks. Jazz may have been his father's favourite but he sure wasn't nothing at all to Jack.

* * *

"I'm serious! Guys! Lancer was actually connecting the dots!" Danny half yelled, half whispered.

New day at Casper High, nothing all that new. The trio, Sam, Tucker and Danny were walking in a tight hallway to the cafeteria room. Recess bell had rung not that long ago and every single student dashed out like there was no tomorrow out of the classrooms. Of course, the first one out would usually be Dash, followed by all the A-listers, however, this time, Danny was the first one out the 'glorified door'. This gained him the new nickname, Desperate Daniel. The faster he was out of the door, the more time he had to talk to his best friends.

"C'mon, maybe he was just curious? You know how teachers are." Sam intervened. "They want to know everything that's going on in our lives."

"I thought that was philosophers, councelors, and parents?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Or are you stating that all adults are the same." He smirked.

"Fine, ALL adults. Happy?" The goth said, sacking Tucker in the shoulder. This, gained them a rolling eyes Danny and a hissing Tucker.

"Very, possibly even elated." The techno geek retorted.

"Well, we're gonna be adults one day so save all your insults." Danny joked as they reached a table at the cafeteria. Ever since the 'garbage fight' at the beginning of freshman year, no one has willingly ordered the turfwich or anything Ulto-Recyclo unless they wanted to get stared at. Somehow, they still were on the menu. All except Sam, which was undoubtedly what gained them the table which they no longer had to fight for. Students were all too frightened that Sam would change the menu, (again) so they had just left the trio alone. (most of them).

"I packed my own lunch! I'm positive that it's the best thing since Wagyu Beef!" Tucker set a blue and red lunchbox on the table and grinned proudly.

"And how? Let me guess, it's all meat." Sam half joked. There was a 99% possibility it was meat. No doubt about that.

"My mom packed lunch for me." Danny said worriedly, staring at the brown paper bag his mom passed him that morning. "Hopefully it's edible."

He read the note left on the paper bag softly. "To: My little Ghostbuster, Have fun at school. Try not to get into trouble." The teen felt blood rushing to his cheeks and crushed the note immediately, throwing it perfectly into the trashcan nearby. Sam and Tucker chuckled.

"If yours isn't edible, you can have mine if you want." Tucker offered him, suprisingly, a cookie. A small, star shaped cookie.

With a shocked look on her face, Sam questioned. "Wait... A COOKIE?!" Hers and Danny's jaw dropped. Tucked turned his lunch box to face them and it was filled with seven, small sugar cookies. It was then that they all realised the silence in the cafeteria. This was unusual due to the large amount of people at the tables. Turning around, pretty much everyone was exchanging confused glances at each other. Every one was having cookies on the table. Lunch packed by yourelf, parents or provided by the school were all cookies.

"Ahem, wow. What a coincidence."Danny said sarcastically as he opened up his lunch bag. "I got cookies too, but they're glowing and are ghost cut-outs. Oh, my favourite."

Tucker looked at his cookies, clearly confused. "I didn't pack this."

Just then, all the teachers stood at the entrances and exits of the hallway as the 'ghost alarm' went off.

The speakers stationed at the corners of the school blared with the voice of The Narrator from the Stanley Parable.

 **THIS IS AN EXCERCISE. THE TABLES YOU ARE SITTING AT PRESENTLY WILL BE WHERE YOU SHOULD BE STATIONED, AND MUST BE, WHEN THIS ALARM GOES OFF DURING A GHOST INVASION.**

"NO." The three best friends chimed.

"I will be keeping an eye out for you specifically Mr. Fenton." The voice of Lancer appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did those cookies come from anyways?" Danny could hear Tucker whisper in his ear.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make things a little more complicated for poor Danny. Lancer has been thinking all right, you guessed it! He came up with this to figure out where Danny goes during the breaks. He isn't the only teacher in on this though...


End file.
